


Крупным планом

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), innokentya, Rassda



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Interview, Magazine Interview, Spoilers, Translation Art
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: Перевод части интервью актеров «Мыслить как преступник» журналу CBS Watch! Magazine (июль-август 2019).
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, МКП Челлендж





	Крупным планом

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод журнала, 8 страниц.
> 
> Перевод страниц журнала представлен в ознакомительных целях, не для коммерческого использования. Автор статьи — Дэвид Хокман, переводчик и эдитор — fandom Criminal Minds 2020. Оригинальная версия выпуска приобретена командой, также все фото находятся в свободном доступе.

[ ](https://picua.org/images/2020/08/05/53ac67dcc1c46c441ba467d2ac021ed7.jpg)

[](https://picua.org/images/2020/08/05/53ac67dcc1c46c441ba467d2ac021ed7.jpg) [ ](https://picua.org/images/2020/08/05/a835a10ac427775eaa5ee03cb0faf586.jpg)

[](https://picua.org/images/2020/08/05/a835a10ac427775eaa5ee03cb0faf586.jpg) [ ](https://picua.org/images/2020/08/05/4999ef1c2a0cdb7555badb3ea0585f0d.jpg)

[](https://picua.org/images/2020/08/05/4999ef1c2a0cdb7555badb3ea0585f0d.jpg) [ ](https://picua.org/images/2020/08/05/0384d17d5b6c64d0f0e253ddea376969.jpg)

[](https://picua.org/images/2020/08/05/0384d17d5b6c64d0f0e253ddea376969.jpg) [ ](https://picua.org/images/2020/08/05/772cc983636c9fa6d0d6a5cf0163be0d.jpg)


End file.
